


The Linguistics of Lip Reading

by crookedspoon



Series: short and infrequent [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, F/F, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy's lips are captivating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Linguistics of Lip Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Batman: TAS, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, lips [double drabble]" and "Start your fill with an action that seems out of character" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/298114.html), as well as #434 "phone" at femslash100.

Harley's still, almost lifeless, were it not for the hot rush of blood pumping color into her cheeks. Something about Ivy's mouth captivates her: those pearly white teeth that chew her plump, pouty lips when she's working out a formula, or that glistening pink tongue that flicks over her cupid's bow to lick off beet juice residue.

Harley memorizes every muscle movement and color of Ivy's lips, from the formation of vowels, bilabials, dentals, over their application in speech to the everyday practices like whistling, ingesting food, brushing teeth.

In the mornings, her lips are pale pink and dry, almost white, bloodless, the tint of fresh scar tissue. Her knockout lipstick puts a nice vermilion gloss onto them. Sometimes Harley does, too. Not so much vermillion, but coral, when she kisses Ivy, open-mouthed and needy, when she nips and sucks Ivy's lower lip and her blood boils when Ivy's breath tickles her own slick smoochers. She might even faint, not from any poison Ivy coats herself with, but from the intensity of the feeling beneath her breastbone, between her ribs, clenching, tight, tighter, until she can no longer breathe.

She's fine with that, as long as Ivy will administer CPR...


End file.
